


Waking Up

by troisroyaumes



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/troisroyaumes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot chocolate in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).



> For the May 5th drabble exchange at [hikarunogo](http://hikarunogo.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth.

Yeongha stirred, the warm cocoon of blankets slipping from his bare shoulders, as he yawned, propped himself up on one elbow, and stared blearily outside the window next to the bed. The glass was streaked with rivulets of water, through which he could make out a gray, cloudy sky. With a groan, he buried his face in the pillow. 

"Awake?"

"No," he muttered and let his limbs sprawl beneath the covers.

A weight settled next to him on the bed, and he could smell something rich and tempting--

He lifted his head. "Is that chocolate?"

Kiyoharu grinned, his hands wrapped around a steaming mug. "Chilly this morning, even though it's May."

Yeongha made a grab for the mug, but Kiyoharu scooted back. "Get your own, you lazy bastard."

Yeongha sat up in bed, hooked a hand behind Kiyoharu's neck, and pulled him close to lick the chocolate from his lips.

"Careful, you'll make me spill," Kiyoharu complained, but he leaned back in to kiss Yeongha anyway.

"Good morning," Yeongha said, his mouth curving into a smirk.

"Morning," Kiyoharu said and pulled all the blankets off the bed.


End file.
